Petits mots des maraudeurs
by Marlyse
Summary: En cours, les maraudeurs étaient bien loin d'écouter. Ils s'écrivaient, grâce à des parchemins protéiformes. Les messages humoristiques de Sirius, ceux raisonnables de Remus, les timides de Peter, et ceux dragueurs de James, destinés a sa belle Lily.
1. En cours de Sortilèges

**En cours de Sortilèges**

_Patmol, tu crois que c'est moi que Lily regarde ?_

_James_

_C'est Flitwick qu'elle regarde ! Peut être qu'elle l'aime en secret ..._

_Le très séduisant Sirius Black_

_Où peut être qu'elle le regarde parce que c'est le prof et qu'on est sensé le regarder._

_Lunard_

_Je préfère ton idée Lunard, parce que Lily +Flitwick = Beurk ! Je me félicite encore et encore pour ces parchemins protéiformes, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont géniaux ? _

_Cornedrue_

_Je te rappelle quand même que c'est Remus qui a jeté le sort ! Mais ils sont quand même super. Tu as vu la tête de la fille au premier rang ? Elle a flashé sur Peter, le pauvre !_

_Patmol_

_Beurk !! Même s'il n'a pas une cour d'admiratrices, comme moi, il n'est pas obligé de sortir avec un clone du calamar géant !_

_Ton frère_

_Arrêtez vos idioties et écoutez un peu le cours ! Et puis, Meredith McSalk n'est pas si laide que ça !_

_Lily Evans_

_Evans, rends se parchemin à Remus !!!!!!!_

_Sirius_

_Non, l'écoute pas !! Comment ça va Lily ?_

_James Potter_

_Trop tard, elle m'a rendu le parchemin. Mais elle a raison._

_Remus_

_Quoi ? McSalk est vraiment affreuse ! Et puis, je sors pas avec elle, on dirait une goule qui a de l'acné !!_

_Queudver_

_C'est gentil de nous parler un peu Queudver ! Heureusement que tu ne sors pas avec elle !_

_Patmol_

_Sirius Black !! Faux frère !! A cause de toi, elle est partie !!!_

_James Potter, qui te déteste a mort_

_Elle n'avait pas envie de vous parler, de toute façon. Et quand je disais qu'elle avait raison, c'était pour dire que vous devriez écouter !_

_Lunard_

_Toujours trop sérieux ! Il faudrait qu'on te dévergonde un peu, Remus !_

_Cornedrue_

_Tu connais des mots comme dévergonder, Potter ? Tu es plus cultivé que je ne le pensais !_

_Lily Evans_

_Lily, ma beauté, mon trésor !! Reste discuter avec nous, je t'offrirais un parchemin exprès, ou un miroir à double sens si tu veux !!_

_James, fou amoureux de toi_

_Un parchemin Protéiforme ?? Pour elle ? Certainement pas ! Et puis, __tu__ lui feras ?_

_Patmol_

_Oh, c'est bon, tais toi ! Alors Lily-chérie ?_

_James, toujours et encore fou amoureux de toi _

_Certainement pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas Lily-chérie !! Voilà, sa sonne. Vous m'avez fait rater la moitié de mon cours !_

_Lily Evans_


	2. En cours d'histoire de la magie

Note de l'auteur :

A partir de ce chapitre, les différents mots seront séparés par un trait noir. Je vais profiter de ce petit mot pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, et vous dire que je suis très contente que mon « histoire » vous plaise. J'espère que vous penserez à me laisser un petit review.

**En cours d'histoire de la magie**

_A ton avis Patmol, pourquoi Lily a changé de place ?_

_Cornedrue_

_Tu n'as que Lily dans ta vie ou quoi ? Mais bon, je vais te répondre ; je pense que c'est pour toi._

_Patmol_

_Ca ne peut pas être pour moi, elle est partie à l'autre bout de la salle !!_

_James_

_J'aurais du dire __à cause__ de toi_

_Mr. Black, conseiller en amour_

_Ah… En plus, il y a Servilus pas loin, et il lui parle, grrr !! _

_Cornedrue_

_T'inquiètes, après manger, on ira les voir, et on va bien s'amuser, par contre lui, très certainement moins …_

_Patmol_

_TU AS VU CE QU'IL A FAIT ??? JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!!!!!_

_James_

_Calme toi James ! Il lui a juste passé un plume !_

_Lunard_

_Tu ne comprends pas Remus, il lui a passé en la regardant d'une manière que je n'aime pas ! C'est MA Lily !_

_James_

_Jette lui un sort, Binns ne verra rien._

_Queudver_

_Bonne idée Peter ! On va voir ce qu'il va dire après un bon maléfice Cuisant !_

_Cornedrue_

_Fait pas ça !!_

_Lunard_

_Trop tard ! Il fait moins le malin maintenant !_

_Cornedrue, très fier de lui _

_Beau coup James ! Mais tout à l'heure on fera mieux !_

_Patmol_

_Tu te rends compte que le cours dure encore deux longues minutes ? 120 secondes sans Lily ! C'est énorme ! En plus j'ai faim._

_James_

_Tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle ou quoi ?_

_Patmol_

_Non je ne peux pas ! Je l'aime !!! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! Plus que 75 secondes à attendre ..._

_Cornedrue_

_Je vais vous poser un colle : de quoi parle le cours ?_

_Lunard_

_Bonne question ! Plus que 35 secondes avant de la rejoindre …_

_James_

_Si elle veut bien que tu la rejoignes !_

_Patmol_

_Plus que 3 secondes … A plus !! On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle !_

_Cornedrue_


	3. En cours de Métamorphose

En fait, les mots ne seront pas séparés par une ligne noire, vu que ne permet pas de mettre des traits. Merci encore pour tous vos reviews. Je compte faire entre 5 et 10 chapitres. Je sais, ça fait une grande marge.

0o0o0o0o0o

**En cours de métamorphose**

_Eh, je viens de penser à quelque chose : vu que Servilus est a l'infirmerie, Evans sera toute seule en potion !!!_

_Cornedrue_

_Et alors ?? Tu veux aller à sa place ?_

_Peter_

_Evidemment Queudver !!! A la fin du cours, elle ne pourra pas se passer de moi !_

_James_

_Rêves toujours ! Elle te déteste !_

_Lunard_

_Elle changera d'avis, j'en suis sur !_

_Cornedrue_

_C'est beau de rêver, mais redescends sur terre et essaye de faire au moins semblant d'écouter McGo !_

_Patmol_

_Ha ha ! Très spirituel ! Lily est folle de moi au fond d'elle, il faut juste qu'elle s'en rend compte._

_James_

_Mais oui !! Alors, très très au fond elle ! Au niveau de son petit orteil droit, alors !_

_Patmol_

_Toujours aussi drôle ! Tu vas voir, dans 5 minutes, sa sonne, et Lily va accepter que je vienne à côté d'elle, et dans 1 h 05, à la fin du cours de potion, elle me mangera dans la main._

_James_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Ce chapitre est très court, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, le plus important va se passer en cours de potion, avec Slughorn.


	4. En cours de Potions

Je m'excuse encore du mini chapitre du cours de Métamorphose. Celui là est mieux, j'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner. Je voudrais aussi vous faire un merci groupé a touts ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favorite, en alerte ou qui me laissent des reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous mets le chapitre.

**En cours de Potion**

_Je déteste Slughorn ! Vous avez vu ou il m'a mis ??? Quelle idée ce plan de classe !!! McSalk n'arrête pas de me caresser la main, sous prétexte de prendre un ingrédient ! A l'aide !!!_

_Peter_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Moi je ne me plains pas. Castella est mignonne, et elle me fait toute ma potion. En râlant, mais elle la fait quand même !_

_Patmol_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Moi, je suis très bien derrière Evans. Elle m'aide à faire ma potion, donc elle se retourne tout le temps. Elle est de bonne humeur, et toujours aussi belle !_

_James_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Bonne humeur, bonne humeur, tu parles !! Je l'entends t'engueuler d'ici ! « Espèce de pas doué ! », « Empoté » ! Effectivement, elle est de très bonne humeur !_

_Patmol_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Je suis de TRES bonne humeur Black ! Mais ton ami ne sachant pas lire, il met de la bile de tatou à la place du sang de salamandre, donc voilà, quoi._

_Lily_

__________________________________________________________________________

_En fait c'est juste pour qu'elle se retourne, mais bon. Je vais bouger mon parchemin, parce que si Lily voit que je fais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me parle, ça va hurler …_

_Cornedrue_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Je crois qu'elle a vu le parchemin vu les cris qu'on entend … Tiens, Slughorn va les voir. Oh, James doit être content, Slughorn l'a mis a coté de sa Lily-Jolie, comme il dit._

_Lunard_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Waouh !!!! Je suis avec ma Lily-Chérie !! Allez, je vais travailler sérieusement pour lui faire plaisir !_

_James_

___________________________________________________________________________

_En fait, il ne fait toujours rien. A si, il râle, parce que je lui ai piqué son parchemin Protéiforme. J'ai honte de le dire, mais c'est super bien fait. Qui c'est qui a jeté le sort ?_

_Lily_

___________________________________________________________________________

_C'est moi ! Si tu voyais sur quoi on travaille …_

_Remus_

___________________________________________________________________________

_NE LUI DIT PAS !!!!!!!_

_Patmol_

_________________________________________________________________________

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui le dirais pas, je suis pas fou !_

_Remus_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ??? Je pourrais vous aider, je m'y connais pas mal en sortilèges, métamorphose et potion. Même en astronomie. Sauf si c'est pour faire une blague qui ne doit faire rire que vous_

_Lily_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Non, c'est un objet TRES utile, pas TRES idiot. Enfin, qui sera très utile quand on l'aura finit. Mais c'est vrai que tu pourrais nous aider. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?_

_Patmol_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Je suis d'accord ! Lily, tu pourrais laisser James nous répondre ? Je ne veux pas dire que tu nous embêtes, mais James doit pas mal s'ennuyer._

_Lunard_

___________________________________________________________________________

_C'est O.K pour moi. Je suis d'accord pour tout ce qui implique Lily._

_James_

___________________________________________________________________________

_D'accord pour moi aussi. James, c'est quoi la formule du maléfice Cuisant ? Parce que McSalk me raconte sa vie, maintenant._

_Peter_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Stupéfixie la, ça devrait suffire !_

_James _

___________________________________________________________________________

_C'est fait !_

_Peter_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Mais Peter, c'était une blague ! Lance lui un sort de Mutisme plutôt._

_Cornedrue_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Bonne idée ! En fait, ça aura servit a rien puisque le cours est fini !_

_Peter_

0O0O0O0O0O

Voilà, c'était quand même plus long, même si ça fait qu'un peu plus de 2 pages … QU'est cce que vous en pensez ?


	5. En cours d'Artihmancie

Merci à tous pour vos review ! Tenez, je vais même vous répondre un peu plus personnellement :

**BellaBlack2b** : Merci pour tous tes reviews, je suis super contente qu'une même personne me laisse un review par chapitre, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

**Lara** : Merci pour tes reviews, merci de me sourire tous les jours, merci d'être là, de me faire rire !

**Littlebeattle, Esprit333, Silvermirrorlily et Lily-Lily-Lily **: Merci pour vos reviews, plusieurs reviews par personnes sur ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir !

Et merci à tous les autres, dont je ne citerait pas tous les pseudos, parce que je suis une flemmarde (j'ai honte, je vous assure). J'arrête de blablater, et je vous mets ce que vous êtes venus lire, le 5 ième chapitre, qui va ce passer en …

**En cours d'Arithmancie**

_Pourquoi est ce que j'ai choisi cette option ? C'est ennuyeux, mais grave !_

_Sirius_

____________________________________________________________________________

_Pour être avec James, non ?_

_Remus_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_James ! Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce cours pourri ???? Faux frère !!_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Parce que notre magnifique préfète l'a choisi aussi, ce n'est pas ça ?_

_Peter_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Exactement Peter, mais il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de dire qu'elle est magnifique !_

_Cornedrue_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Dois-je comprendre que je suis en partie coupable des innombrables perturbations du cours d'arithmancie depuis deux ans ?_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ben, oui … Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ma Lily-Jolie ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Non, pas trop, mais Remus va m'en vouloir si je lui pique son parchemin … ET NE M'APPELLE PAS LILY-JOLIE !!!!!!!!!!_

_Lily Evans_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Je peux quand même te trouver un surnom ? Lily-Chérie, ça te va ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Oui, mais pas Lily-Chérie, trouve autre chose !_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Hum… Lilinette ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Non, je ne suis pas d'accord pour avoir un surnom aussi ridicule !_

_Lily Evans_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Vanssie ? Lilou ? Lililili ? Evany ? Lil ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Va pour Lil, c'est toujours mieux que Vanssie !_

_Lil, pour te faire plaisir_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Oh oh ! Miss Evans commence à s'intéresser à notre James préféré …_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Et alors ? Toutes les filles s'intéressent a moi, Sirius ! Alors, pourquoi pas Lil ?_

_Cornedrue_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Toutes sauf moi, alors. Ne rêve pas James, je ne m'intéresse pas a toi de la même manière que les autres filles. Tu as beau être un maraudeur, d'ailleurs, ça ne change rien que tu sois un maraudeur, tu es un ami, rien de plus._

_Lil Evans_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_AH !! J'ai enfin triomphé, Lily Evans, surnommée Lil, par la personne de moi-même, me considère, moi, James Potter, comme un ami ! Hourrah !!_

_James Potter_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Fait attention à ne pas t'évanouir, le prof risque de ne pas apprécier. Remarque, tu serais plus calme …_

_Lil_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Tu sais James, je crois que je vais céder a ta demande, je vais faire un parchemin Protéiforme a Lily, comme ça j'aurais le mien pour moi tout seul …_

_Lunard_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_En parlant de nos magnifiques objets magiques, ou en est on de notre superbe projet ? Tu as avancé dans tes recherches, Lunard ?_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_J'ai trouvé un sort qui peut nous servir, mais il faut le jeter à deux, et comme c'est très complexe, je ne sais pas si on va y arriver._

_Remus_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Je peut peut-être vous aider, selon pour quoi c'est faire …_

_Lil_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_On verra ça en divination, on aura tout le temps, comme on se met en groupe …_

_Peter_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Aller, a plus, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, bon cours d'Etude des Moldus !_

_Cornedrue_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Si oui, j'espère avoir droit a un petit review …


	6. En cours de Divination

Merci pour tous vos reviews ! Cette fois, j'ai la flemme de répondre a tous vos reviews (oui, j'ai honte). Excusez moi d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre le sixième chapitre, et vous apprendrez quel est ce mystérieux projet … Même si il y en a qui ont deviné …

**En cours de Divination**

_Alors Remus, c'est quoi ce sortilège ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ça s'appelle le charme d'Animation, c'est déjà assez compliqué à jeter, mais pour qu'il ait le résultat dont on a besoin, il faut le combiner avec un maléfice de Repérage informulé, jeté par une autre personne._

_Lunard_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Aïe aïe aïe … Tu es le seul a maîtriser les sortilèges informulés … Comment on va faire ?_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Moi je sais les jeter les sortilèges informulés ! C'est pour quoi faire ?_

_Lil _

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Evans, comment ça se fait que tu aies un parchemin Protéiforme ? REM'S !!! Ne me dit pas que tu lui en a fait un ??!!_

_Sirius_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ah non ! Je ne lui en ai pas fait un !_

_Remus_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_C'est James qui a déchiré un bout du sien pour me le donner. Alors, c'est pour quoi faire ce maléfice de Repérage ?_

_Lil_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_JAMES !!!!!!!!! MAIS SA NE VAS PAS ????????????????????_

_Sirius_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un fromage ! En fait c'est pour faire … J'ai le droit de lui dire ?_

_Cornedrue_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Moi je pense que tu peux lui dire !_

_Peter_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_D'accord avec Queudver !_

_Rem's_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ben … Comme si je dis non on pourra jamais faire cette carte, alors je suis d'accord …_

_Sirius_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Une carte ? Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de jeter ces sorts sur une carte …_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Eh bien, en fait, toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans le château apparaîtront sur la carte, sous forme de petits points, qui vont bouger comme les gens qu'ils représentent._

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Intelligent !! Et utile !! Je veux bien aider, comme ce n'est pas pour vous aider à faire un énième mauvais coup ! _

_Lil_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !_

_Pat'_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Dès que la prof nous met en groupe, on s'y met !_

_Rem's_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_O.K ! Ben, je range mon parchemin, on en a plus besoin comme on est à la même table !_

_Lil_


	7. En Cours de DCLFM

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps a poster ce 7 ème chapitre. Je peux me trouver des excuses, genre « J'étais partie à Paris pendant une semaine», mais il me restait quand même du temps. Ou encore « C'était la rentrée, et j'ai eu du boulot », mais c'est faux, j'ai même pas de devoirs. Encore merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que même si j'ai mis trois siècles et demi à poster ce chapitre, j'aurais droit à d'autres reviews. Bon aller, j'arrête de blablater et je vous mets ce chapitre tant attendu (non non, je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent).

**En cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal**

_James, j'ai vu un truc bizarre sur la carte, hier …_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'elle fonctionnait bien ? C'est quoi le problème ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ce n'est pas tellement un problème, c'est juste étrange. Voire même choquant. Je t'explique : hier soir, a presque exactement 20 heures et 37 minutes, dans un salle vide du troisième étage, il y avait deux points, et c'est très étrange que ces deux points soit ensemble, après l'extinction des feux …_

_Sirius_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Qui étaient ces deux élèves ?_

_Cornedrue_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Comment sait tu que c'était des élèves ? Et puis, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ??_

_Pat'_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Non, aucune …_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Et, tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour la quelle Lily rougit ?_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Je l'aide, c'est tout !!_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Tu l'aides à quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Je trouve ça étrange …_

_Remus_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_C'est pour le remercier !!!_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Le remercier de quoi ? D'accord avec toi, Rem's, c'est étrange, très étrange …_

_Queudver_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Eh bien, Lily a cassé sa fiole de potion de Rapidité, qu'il fallait rendre rapidement, et je lui ai passé un peu de ma potion. Rien de plus, et c'est bien dommage …_

_James (in love of L)_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Mais c'était il y a un mois ! Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ???_

_Rem's_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_On ne faisait que nos devoirs !!! Enfin, les devoirs de James, c'est fou ce qu'il a pris comme retard !_

_Lil_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu utilises le surnom que je t'ai donné !_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Zut, j'ai pris une mauvaise habitude ! _

_Lily Evans_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Mais euh ! C'est plus joli Lil ! Ou alors, encore mieux : Lily Potter née Evans. Ça sonne bien, non ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_N'importe quoi Cornedrue. Tu délires complètement !_

_Sirius_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Tais toi -coureur-de-jupons !! J'aime ma Lily-Chérie, et c'est sérieux ! Je t'interdis que je délire !_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, vous pourrez remarquer que ça a sonné_

_Lily Potter né Evans (non non, c'est une blague, je m'appelle toujours Lily Evans, et je ne souhaite pas épouser Mr.J'appelle-la-préfète-chérie-sans-raison)_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Voilà, c'est fini. Et c'est plus long que d'habitude. Est ce que j'ai le droit a une review ?


	8. En Cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques

Hello ! Bon, O.K, j'ai mis un demi-millénaire à vous poster ce chapitre, mais il arrive ! Je vous laisse lire, je blablaterai plus tard, hein. Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !

**En cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques**

_Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste les cours théoriques !_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Moi aussi ! Qu'est ce que je m'en fiche de la vie des Botrucs !_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Mais si c'est intéressant ! _

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Mouais, bof. Je préférerais être en train de me balader, main dans la main avec ma petite amie._

_Cornedrue_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Quelle petite amie ?_

_Sirius_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ben, Lily ! Qui d'autre ?_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Redescends sur terre James, on n'est pas ensemble ! On est quasiment jamais ensemble, de toute façon. Comment pourrais-t-on être ensemble ?_

_Lil'_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Ah oui, au fait, pourquoi vous n'étiez ni l'un ni l'autre sur la carte hier ?_

_Patmol_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_On était en train de bosser ! Et on était à Poudlard ! _

_Lil'_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Peut être que la carte ne l'affiche pas …_

_James_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Oui, elle est peut être incartable …_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Mais oui ! Evidemment !_

_Cornedrue_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?_

_Rem's_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_De la salle sur demande, non ?_

_Queudver_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Exact !_

_Lily_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Et vous y faisiez quoi ? _

_Pat' le curieux_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Les devoirs de James. Sa dissertation de Potions pour être exacte._

_Lily_

____________________________________________________________________________

_Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux une dissert' made in Lily ! Je vais avoir une note pourrie !_

_Patmol_

_______________ _

____________ _

___________

_________

_______

_____

___

Donc voilà, c'était court et très peu instructif, mais c'était juste pour parler de la salle sur demande. Reviews ? Pas reviews ?


	9. En cours de Potions Encore une fois

Hello à tous ! Ce soi j'avais envie d'écrire un autre chapitre, qu'est que vous avez de la chance hihi ! Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de choses vont changer. Des disputes, des nouvelles amitiés, des débuts de romances, bref, tout plein de changements. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir quand je vois que j'ai une nouvelle review ! Donc, ce nouveau chapitre se déroulera …

**En cours de Potions **_(Eh oui, encore !)_

_Hey Lily ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis avec nous ?_

_James_

___________________

_Je n'en avais pas envie Potter._

_Lily Evans_

___________________

_Qu'est qu'il y a Lil ? Tu es fâchée ?_

_James_

___________________

_Moi c'est Lily Evans, pas Lil !_

___________________

_Lily ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quel que chose qui ne fallait pas ?_

_James_

__________________

_Au revoir, Potter._

__________________

_Lily !!!!!!!_

_James Potter_

__________________

_Je te signale qu'elle a froissé le parchemin. Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'elle ne veut plus te parler._

_Patmol_

__________________

_Arg !!! Pourquoi Rogue à t'il osé passé son bras autour de ses épaules !!! Je vais le tuer !!!_

_James_

_________________

_Calme Corny, (_C'est ridicule comme surnom, non ? Si vous trouvez mieux pour abréger Cornedrue, je suis preneuse !) _ce n'est qu'une preuve d'amitié, il n'y a rien entre eux. Du moins, je pense …_

_Rem's_

___________________

_Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient amis !!! _

_Corny _ (J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide !)

_________________

_Toi l'imbécile aux cheveux ébouriffés artificiellement tu laisse ma Lily tranquille !_

_Severus _

___________________

_Ta Lily ? TA LILY ???!!!!_

_Cornedrue_

__________________

_Potter, tu te la ferme, et tu laisses Sev' tranquille !_

_Lily_

_________________

_Et pourquoi je laisserais ton Sevichounet tranquille ? Et puis si tu l'aimes tant que ça, jette donc ton parchemin !_

_James_

_________________

_James ! Du calme ! Range ta baguette ! Non ! Noon !!!!_

_Remus_

__________________

_James, sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça …_

_Pat'_

__________________

_Je suis d'accord avec les autres_

_Peter_

__________________

_Oh non !! Lily pleure maintenant !_

_James_

_________________

_La faute à qui ?_

_Patmol_

________________

_Oh toi, tais toi, hein ! _

_James_

________________

_Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, j'ai juste écrit !_

_Sirius_

_________________

_Patmol, arrête de taquiner James, il est trop énervé pour comprendre que tu plaisantes …_

_Rem's_

__________________

_Vous vous rendez comptes qu'elle ne m'écrira plus jamais en cours ?_

_James_

__________________

_Déjà qu'elle ne le faisait pas souvent. Remarque, ça ne te changera pas trop _

_Pat'_

___________________

_Sirius, stop !!!_

_Rem's_

____________________

_Et mais c'est lui qui à mis le feu au parchemin d'Evans, c'est sa faute, pas la mienne !_

_Patmol_

______________________

_Tu sais quoi Sirius, tu as raison_

_James_

_______________________

_Oulà ! Tu dois être vachement affecté si tu vas jusqu'à reconnaître ma supériorité intellectuelle !_

_Pat'_

_______________________

_Que dalle ! J'avoue, je suis sous le choc, mais quand même !_

_Corny _ (S.O.S !! Je vous en supplie aidez moi à trouver autre chose !)

__________________________

_Tu sais, peut être que c'était un hasard. Enfin je veux dire, un accident …_

_Peter_

______________________________

_Mouais, ta théorie me plait bien, Queudv'. Après tout, quelle fille saine d'esprit embrasserait Servilus ?_

_James_

___________________________

J'ai droit à une review ? En plus, il était long ce chapitre, mine de rien ^^ Merci, grace à vous j'ai plus de 50 review ! Bisous à toutes ! (et tous ?)


	10. En cours d'Astronomie et donc de nuit

Et non, je n'étais pas morte ! Je reprends du service, avec une 2 ème fanfiction en cours et une 3 ème qui va peut être arriver …

Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous casser les pieds et je vous offre enfin la suite !

**En cours d'Astronomie**

_Ce matin Lily était avec Servilus et elle était blottie contre lui !!!!!!!!!!_

_Corn'_

* * *

_On lui aurait fait un lavage de cerveau ? J'ai vu ça dans un bouquin moldu_

_Patmol_

* * *

_Toi ? Un bouquin ?_

_Corn'_

* * *

_Moldu de surcroît ! Comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer ?_

_Remus_

* * *

_Je l'ai récupéré chez un oncle a moi. Sinon, compte tu mettre un plan d'attaque sur pied ?_

_Rem's_

* * *

_Pourquoi pas du poison ?_

_Corn'_

* * *

_Non, je parlais d'un plan pour conquérir son cœur !_

_Remus_

* * *

_Reconquérir son cœur, tu veux dire ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée, en effet ! Remus, tu pourrais mener ton enquête sur ce qui a autant rapproché Lily et Servilus ?_

_Corn'_

* * *

_En cours de Runes je ne suis pas loin, et puisqu'on a une heure et demi, le prof nous laisse une pose, et en général elle vient avec moi. Donc je peux toujours essayer._

_Lunard, a votre service_

* * *

_Mais ne t'avises pas de la draguer ! _

_James, futur époux de Lily Evans_

* * *

_Pas de risque, c'est pas mon genre de fille !_

_Lun'_

* * *

_On sait tous que tu craques sur Géraldine Rossadi, donc évidemment, c'est un style … différent …_

_Patmol_

* * *

_C'est vrai ? Mais j'étais pas au courant moi !_

_Quedver_

* * *

_Moi non plus, mais bon. Je ne suis pas le principal intéressé après tout …_

_Rem's_

* * *

_Il commence à faire sommeil je trouve. Pas vous ?_

_Patmol_

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si c'est très correct tout ça …_

_Corn'_

* * *

_De quoi ? D'avoir sommeil à 11h30, en plein cours d'astronomie ?_

_Patmol_

* * *

_Non, ta phrase ! On voit bien que tu n'est pas aller a l'école primaire moldue …_

_Corn'_

* * *

_Parce que tu y es allé, toi ?_

_Pat'_

* * *

_Euh, non. Mais Lily si !_

_Cornedrue_

* * *

_Et elle t'a fait partager son IMMENSE savoir ?_

_Sirius_

* * *

_Euh, non. Mais ça ne saurait tarder !_

_James_

* * *

_Tu es très sûr de toi dis donc !_

_Patmol_

* * *

_Evidemment ! Je n'ai pas un seul concurrent potable !_

_Corn'_

* * *

_Je devrais peut être me lancer dans la course …_

_Patmol_

* * *

_Ou alors dans le dessin du ciel. Mais bon, ce n'est jamais que le sujet du cours auquel nous assistons depuis trois quarts d'heures, après tout !_

_Rem's_

* * *

_Ca ne changerait rien Patmol !_

_James_

* * *

_A quoi ?_

_Pat'_

* * *

_Je n'aurais aucun concurrent potable quand même !_

_Cornedrue_

* * *

_En effet, je suis hors-catégorie. Et pourtant, je ne triche pas. Je suis juste au niveau au dessus de toi …_

_Patmol_


	11. En cours de Métamorphose, pour la 2 fois

Dites-moi , cela faisait un moment, enfin, une éternité, que je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chapitre ! Mea culpa, apologize, énormément désolée quoi, je vous donnais plus signe de vie, et je continuais à avoir des gentilles reviews ! Plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette fiction, vous vous rendez compte !

Bref, trêve de blabla, j'espère que mon chapitre arrivera a vous faire me pardonner ^^

**Chapitre 11 : En cours de Métamorphose, encore une fois**

_Pourquoi vous parlez pas, les gars ? Je m'ennuie moi, tout seul et tout devant !_

_James

* * *

_

_C'est ta faute aussi si tu es seul et devant, quelle idée d'envoyer des boulettes de papier ensorcelées à travers la classe !_

_Pat'

* * *

_

_Non mais j'hallucine ! Qui est-ce qui me les renvoyait ces boulettes de papier ? Le Ministre de la Magie peut être ?_

_James

* * *

_

_Bah non, c'était mon cher voisin Peter !_

_Patmol

* * *

_

_Oh Sirius, assume un peu tes bêtises, moi je suis concentré sur ma disparition de souris !_

_Peter

* * *

_

_C'est pas une souris, c'est un RAT !_

_Remus

* * *

_

_Si c'était un rat, Queudver ne le ferait pas disparaître voyons !_

_Patmol

* * *

_

_Parfaitement ! Alors qu'une souris, ça ne me pose aucun problème, c'est tellement idiot une souris, je vous jure !_

_Queudver

* * *

_

_Bref, je suis désolé d'interrompre cette fantastique conversation à propos de l'intelligence des souris, mais Rems, tu as enquêté sur Lil et Servilus ?_

_James

* * *

_

_Je croyais presque que tu avais oublié !_

_Patmol

* * *

_

_Le jour où j'oublierais la femme de ma vie, ce sera que je serais mort !_

_Corn'

* * *

_

_Donc, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait cédé aux avances de Serverus, mais qu'elle le regrettait, puisqu'elle n'éprouvait pour lui qu'une très forte amitié. Et elle m'a dit aussi de ne pas te répéter ça d'ailleurs._

_Remus

* * *

_

_IL A OSE LUI FAIRE DES AVANCES ?

* * *

_

_James, tu es tellement choqué que tu as oublié de signer. Tout ça pour une simple fille …_

_Patmol

* * *

_

_UNE SIMPLE FILLE ? TU AS OSE DIRE QUE LILY ETAIT « UNE SIMPLE FILLE » ?_

_JAMES (cette fois, j'ai signé, tu es content ?)

* * *

_

_Très content, je t'assure ! Mais, excuse moi ptit frère, mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas beaucoup plus …_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Pour l'instant, mais tu verras, quand on sera marié, et qu'on aura un fils, qui s'appellera Harry et qui me ressemblera trait pour trait !_

_James

* * *

_

_Harry, Harry Covert ? Et si il doit te ressembler trait pour trait, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : le pauvre !_

_Pat'

* * *

_

_Sirius, je t'entends d'ici t'esclaffer à cause de tes blagues d'un humour d'une qualité douteuse, alors que tu es quand même au fond de la salle..._

_Remus, qui travailles, LUI !

* * *

_

_Sirius, t'es un homme mort._

_James

* * *

_

_Mais oui, c'est ça, je te crois. Tu crois qu'avec tes petits bras maigrichons tu vas réussir à me causer le moindre hématome ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Je veux pas te faire peur Patmol, mais tu commences à parler comme Remus. Tu deviens intelligent, si j'étais toi je ferais attention, trop de changement c'est pas bon pour une petite nature comme toi._

_Corn'

* * *

_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma manière de parler ?_

_Lunard

* * *

_

_Oh rien, retourne a tes rats, t'inquiètes !_

_James

* * *

_

_C'est pas des rats, c'est des souris ! Ca se voit, les rats ont une grosse queue !  
_

_Queudver

* * *

_

_Ce qui n'est pas le cas de James._

_Patmol

* * *

_

_Oh, Sirius, épargnes nous ton humour foireux !_

_James, qui est mieux fourni que le prétends Sirius

* * *

_

_On s'en fiche de la taille, c'est la manière de s'en servir qui compte !_

_Peter_

_

* * *

_

_Heureusement que le cours est bientôt fini, ça coupera court à vos discussions ridicule. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec Queudver._

_Remus_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez pris le temps de lire ça même si vous aviez sans doute commencé à lire cette fiction il y a longtemps, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas, et je vous promets une suite bientôt ! Aurais-je droit à une petite review quand même ?


	12. Conférence sur l'orientation

Pour me faire pardonner de ce précédent chapitre assez court, je vais essayer d'en publier 2 ou 3 assez rapidement, ce sera votre cadeau de Noël xD Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Je dois avouer que j'ai totalement déconnecté d'Harry Potter pendant une assez longue période, et donc, déjà que je ne publiais pas régulièrement, alors là …

Enfin, je suis de retour, et je compte bien finir cette fiction, et essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre régulièrement.

**Chapitre 12 : Pendant une «conférence» sur l'orientation**

_Vous m'expliquez pourquoi on nous sépare toujours ?_

_Sirius_

_

* * *

Peut être parce que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire des réflexions stupides à voix haute._

_Lily

* * *

_

_Hé, Miss Evans, je croyais que tu avais jeté ton parchemin ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Je … Je l'ai récupéré à la fin du cours …_

_Ladite Miss Evans

* * *

_

_Jamesie, je t'informe que ta Lily fait les poubelles. Ta copine est une SDF._

_Sirius

* * *

_

_SDF ?_

_James

* * *

_

_Sans Domicile Fixe. C'est une expression moldue, tu devrais te documenter un peu si tu compte vivre avec elle plus tard._

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Et en Anglais normal, ça donne quoi ? Sirius, je confirme ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, tu parles comme Rems._

_James

* * *

_

_Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de maison, qui habite dans la rue. Et je vous le redemande, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma façon de parler ?_

_Rems

* * *

_

_Ah ben voilà, c'est pas dur de s'exprimer normalement ! Rien rien Remus._

_James

* * *

_

_Cela ne vous arrive jamais d'écouter ?_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Tu sais, je peux écrire et écouter à la fois. Mais c'est sans doute parce que je suis supérieur aux autres._

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Ça va les chevilles ? Sinon, vous pensez que je ferais un bon Auror ?_

_James

* * *

_

_James, pour être Auror, il faut savoir travailler._

_Lily

* * *

_

_Et avoir un minimum d'intelligence._

_Patmol

* * *

_

_Oh toi, le chien pouilleux, tais toi !_

_James

* * *

_

_Le chien ?_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Euh … Laisse tomber Lily, c'est un surnom comme un autre …_

_James

* * *

_

_Et toi, avec tes cornes de cocu, tu crois que t'es mieux ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Pour qu'il soit cocu, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait une copine …_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Tu te portes volontaire ?_

_James

* * *

_

_Je ne suis pas suicidaire _;)_ Je me verrais bien Auror moi aussi …_

_Lily

* * *

_

_C'est quoi ça «;)» ? Oh oui Lily, ensemble, nous lutterons contre les forces du Mal !_

_Corn'

* * *

_

_C'est un bonhomme qui fait un clin d'oeil, c'est encore une fois quelque chose de moldu. _

_Peter

* * *

_

_Oh Peter, tu ne dormais pas ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Ah ouiii, si on tourne la tête on voit que c'est un bonhomme qui cligne de l'œil, c'est trop bien pensé ! _

_James

* * *

_

_Non, je ne dormais pas, j'écoutais, mais c'est quelque chose que tu as du mal à saisir je crois. Sinon, James, tu as l'air trèèès malin en penchant la tête comme ça * dessin animé d'un bonhomme qui rigole *_

_Pet'

* * *

_

_James, si jamais tu épouses Lily et que vous deveniez tout les deux des Aurors, qui s'occupera de Harry ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Harry ? Et puis, JE NE VEUX PAS EPOUSER JAMES POTTER !_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Notre futur fils ;) (c'est vraiment bien trouvé ces bonhommes !)_

_James

* * *

_

_James, le jour où je te laisserais entrer dans mon lit n'est pas encore arrivé, loin de là._

_Lily

* * *

_

_Ce n'est pas un non catégorique ?_

_James

* * *

_

_Non. Enfin, si. Enfin j'en sais rien :$_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Ca veut dire quoi «:$» ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_T'es toujours pas mort toi ?_

_James

* * *

_

_L'amour que tu me portes me fait plaisir Jamesie. Et je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse, je suis hautement perturbé._

_Sirius-chou

* * *

_

_C'est un sourire gêné. «Sirius-chou» ?_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Vous ne trouvez pas ça incroyablement mignon ?_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Mignon n'est pas vraiment l'adjectif que j'emploierais pour te décrire …_

_Jamesie-chou

* * *

_

_C'est parce que tu es un mec, tu ne peux pas te rendre compte de l'étendue de mon charme. Lily, par exemple, elle te le dira, que je suis un mec plus que canon._

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Jamais je ne dirait ça, et je maintiens que «Sirius-chou» ou «Jamesie-chou» c'est plus ridicule que mignon_

_Lil

* * *

_

_Tu ne le dira pas, mais tu le pensera, non ?_

_Patmol

* * *

_

_Euh, comment dire. Non ;)_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Lily sait bien que c'est moi qui suis plus que canon_

_James

* * *

_

_Revenez sur Terre les gars, Lily me préfères moi !_

_Remus

* * *

_

_Oui, voilà, parfaitement xD_

_Lily

* * *

_

_C'est quoi ça encore, «xD» ?_

_James, perturbé par tout ces signes bizarres

* * *

_

_Un bonhomme mort de rire en quelque sorte ;)_

_Lily

* * *

_

_Franchement, les moldus ont des idées bizarres, tu ne trouves pas Sirius ?_

_James

* * *

_

_Je trouve que les nées-moldues ont des idées bizarres, comme ne pas me trouver mignon._

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Juste une question, est-ce que vous avez écouté la moitié de la «conférence» ?_

_Peter

* * *

_

_Peter, ne commences pas à faire ton Remus !_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Les gars, qu'est ce que je fait de si affreux pour que ce soit mal d'être comme moi ?_

_Remus

* * *

_

_Tu es sérieux, voilà tout._

_James

* * *

_

_Pas autant que moi, je suis très Sirieux moi !_

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Sirius, ta blague est une des plus pitoyable que j'aie entendue !_

_James

* * *

_

_Techniquement, tu ne l'as jamais entendue. Tu l'as lue._

_Sirieux

* * *

_

_Ha ha ha. Je suis mort de rire là._

_James

* * *

_

_Je sais, je sais. Mon humour est exceptionnel._

_Sirius

* * *

_

_Exceptionnellement nul, oui !_

_James

* * *

_

_Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais passé plus des trois-quart de l'heure à discuter avec vous, au lieu d'écouter ?_

_Lily

* * *

_

Voilà, ce chapitre à été un peu plus long que les autres, les autres devraient être de la même longueur. Pour le jeu de mot Sirieux/Sirius, l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de Jeconais, dans son hilarante fiction «La déclaration de guerre», traduite sur par Alixe, que je vous recommande de lire.

Aurais-je droit à une review ? Même une toute petite, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que les gens apprécient mes petits délires, et si vous avez une petite (ou une grosse) critique, n'hésitez pas !


	13. En cours d'Arithmancie, round 2

Finalement, vous n'aurez pas les deux chapitres suivants de suite, et je m'en excuse, je pensais vraiment avoir le temps de les écrire & les relire … Car oui, les relire c'est important pour moi, je me rends compte parfois que mes petits délires persos sont parfois durs à suivre, alors que je suis «à fond dedans» lorsque j'écris. Vous aurez peut être compris où je veux en venir, si une ou deux personnes veulent bien essayer de me relire, chasser les fautes d'orthographe qui se seraient glissées, me signaler quand il y a des incohérence, des jeux de mots trop nuls, de l'humour incompréhensible etc.

C'était ma petite annonce du jour, maintenant place à ce que vous êtes venus lire (et je vous remercies pour vos reviews, pour m'ajouter Petits Mots de Maraudeurs à vos stories préférées/vos alertes, ou m'ajouter à vos auteurs préférés/alertes. Bon ok, je vous laisse lire la fanfiction)

**Chapitre 13 : En cours d'Arithmancie**

_Qu'est ce que je peux haïr cette matière …_

_Sirius_

_Il ne fallait pas vouloir suivre James dans ce cas !_

_Remus_

_James, faux frère, pourquoi tu as pris cette matière aussi ennuyeuse qu'un repas de famille ?_

_Sirius_

_J'aime bien les repas de famille moi !_

_James_

_Parce que tu as une famille convenable ;)_

_Sirius_

_La tienne est respectée dans le monde sorcier Black !_

_Lily_

_C'est surtout des antis-Moldus archaïques et aux préjugés moyenâgeux ! Et voilà, voilà, je parle comme Lunard !_

_Patmol_

_Il faudra vraiment que je fasse attention à comment je parles, vous me faites peur les gars !_

_Remus_

_Mais non, tu parles de manière tout à fait correcte !_

_Lily_

_Il parle comme un bouquin, oui !_

_Sirius_

_Comment tu fais pour savoir ça, tu ne dois pas en ouvrir souvent, si ?_

_Lily_

_A part certains bouquins, qui se passent souvent de textes, il est vrai que je n'en ouvre pas souvent …_

_Sirius_

_Les bouquins que tu cache sous ton matelas ?_

_James_

_Tu as FOUILLE SOUS MON MATELAS ?_

_Black_

_Pas fait exprès, je cherchais autre chose ..._

_James_

_Et tu penses que quelque chose t'appartenant a quelque chose à faire sous mon matelas ?_

_Sirius_

_C'est à dire que …_

_James_

_Au fait, votre projet, s'en est où ?_

_Lily_

_Merci de me sauver d'une fâcheuse situation Ca avance peu à peu …_

_James_

_Garde tes cœurs pour quelqu'un d'autre Potter. En précis, ça donne quoi ?_

_Lils_

_Le tracé est presque terminé, c'est Sirius qui s'en charge, mais il est trop occupé par ses livres sans paroles pour continuer sans doute …_

_James_

_Potter, tais toi au sujet de ces livres !_

_Patmol_

_Tu sais dessiner Sirius ?_

_Lily_

_Dois-je prendre ça pour une offense ?_

_Patmol_

_En aucun cas, c'est juste une question !_

_Miss Evans_

_James, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait pompeux «Miss Evans» ?_

_Patmol_

_Si, je trouve que ça serait mieux «Future Mme Potter», pas toi ?_

_James_

_J'opterais plutôt pour «Future Mme Black». Qui choisirait un maigrichon diaphane à la coupe de cheveux ratée, face à un jeune homme musclé, bronzé et aux cheveux montrant qu'il à du goût ?_

_Sirius_

_Mais J'AI du goût, la preuve, je trouve Lily bien à mon goût ;)_

_James_

_Je n'épouserai ni l'un ni l'autre, sauf si j'y suis forcée !_

_Lily_

_Elle préfère sans doute Servilo ! Lily Rogue, ça craint non ?_

_Sirius_

_Arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule ! Sev est quelqu'un de très bien, plein d'humour et de sympathie !_

_Lils_

_J'ai du mal à suivre, un coup c'est ton meilleur ami, peut être plus puisque tu l'embrasse, puis tu ne lui parle plus, et là tu prends sa défense. C'est vachement compliqué une fille (meuuuuuh) …_

_Patmol_

_Tu l'as dit ! Et Pat', ta blague à base de vache était nulle à un point incommensurable !_

_James_

_Incommensurable ?_

_Pat'_

_J'ai entendu Remus dire ça un jour, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien._

_Corn'_

_Heureusement que l'on n'a pas équipé ces parchemins d'alertes sonores de nouveaux messages comme on voulait le faire à la base, sinon je serais devenu sourd !_

_Rems_

_J'ai envie de citer un dicton moldu assez connu, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ..._

_Sirius_

_Oh, très bien trouvé ça ! Mieux que le coup du sirieux et de la vache._

_James_

_Mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre mes blagues ?_

_Sirius_

_Bah rien, c'est juste qu'elles sont nulles !_

_James_

_C'est toi qui n'a pas d'humour !_

_Sirius_

_Je préfère ne pas avoir d'humour qu'avoir le même que toi._

_James_

_Méchant. Je boude maintenant._

_Patmol_

_Tant mieux, au moins je pourrais parler en tête a tête avec ma Lily d'amour !_

_James_

_N'oublie qu'on est encore là Rems et moi _;)

_Peter_

_Vous vous êtes trop occupés à travailler pour lire nos anneries, c'est pas ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois ?_

_Sirius_

_Tu devais pas bouder, toi ?_

_James_

_Tu sais bien que je t'aime trop pour te bouder Jamesie _

_Sirius_

_Oh, c'est tellement mignon _

_James_

_Comme moi _

_Sirius_

_Lily, je suis désolé pour toi, mais je crois que James ne veut plus de toi …_

_Remus_

_Eh oui, James et moi on va emménager tout les deux se marier, et avoir un fils qui s'appellera HaricotVert _

_Sirius_

_Hum, Patmol, calme tes ardeurs. Je ne vais ni t'épouser, ni avoir un fils avec un nom de légume avec toi. Je me réserve pour Lily-chérie._

_James_

_Je vais me suicider alors _:(

_Patmol_

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, en extrême retard mais bon :/

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir a le lire, et que je mérite une review


	14. En retenue

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! Pour le prénom Haricot Vert, relisez le chapitre 11 (c'est vers le début). Vous voyez, c'est ce genre de délires dont je voulais parler.

Encore une fois désolée du temps que je mets à publier un nouveau chapitre, honte à moi, j'oublie souvent cette fiction :$

**Chapitre 14 : En retenue**

_Je vais vous TUER !_

_Lily_

…...

_Tu étais partante, tu ne peux rien nous reprocher !_

_Patmol_

…...

_J'ai été forcée a vous suivre, je n'étais partante pour rien du tout !_

_Lily_

…...

_Je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu es en retenue, Lily-chérie ?_

_James_

…...

_Évidemment ! Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi STUPIDE pour être en retenue !_

_Lily_

…...

_Hélas, si tu compte rester dans notre petite bande, tu risque de te retrouver régulièrement à faire des choses aussi stupides que copier des lignes, nettoyer les bocaux de ce bon vieux Slug etc._

_Remus_

…...

_La prochaine fois, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de vous suivre ! Si il y a une prochaine fois ..._

_Lily_

…...

_Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'a pas amusée de gambader dans le château à une heure du matin ! _

_James_

…...

_Sur le coup, oui. Maintenant, non._

_Lily_

…...

_Oh, boude pas Lily-chérie !_

_Sirius_

…...

_DE QUEL DROIT TU L'APPELLES COMME CA ?_

_James_

…...

_Oh, mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petite Jamesie !_

_Sirius_

…...

_James, quand comprendras-tu que je ne t'appartiens pas ? Peut être que ça me plait, que Sirius m'appelle comme ça …_

_Lily_

…...

_Ah oui, comme ça tu me préfères ce crétin tout poilu ?_

_James_

…...

_Mes poils sont tout doux et propres, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux leur reprocher ! Je suis sûre que Lily a très envie de caresser mes poils, n'est ce pas Lily ?_

_Pat'_

…...

_Désolée Sirius, mais je pense que Lily préfèrerait caresser quelqu'un de mieux monter que toi. Comme moi par exemple !_

_James_

…...

_Black, Potter, ça ne vous suffisez pas de m'avoir embarquer dans votre ennuyeuse retenue, il faut en plus que vous fassiez des réflexions grivoises ?_

_Lily_

…...

_1) C'est toi qui a choisi de nous suivre_

_2) Je ne sais pas ce que veux dire grivoise, donc je ne relèverais pas_

_3)Pourquoi lui en premier ?_

_James_

…...

_1) J'avoue !_

_2) Idem_

_3) Tout simplement parce que je suis son préféré !_

_Sirius_

…...

_Sirius, après réflexion, ça démontre que je suis son préféré. Quand on énumère plusieurs personnes, on se cite en dernier. Et comme elle m'a cité en dernier, je suis donc le plus proche de la fin, et donc d'elle? Donc, elle estime que je suis plus proche d'elle que toi !_

_James_

…...

_Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton explication, mais je suppose que tu as tort, comme toujours._

_Sirius_

…...

_Je n'ai absolument rien compris non plus, mais si je vous ai cité dans cet ordre là, c'est par pur hasard._

_Lily_

…...

_Oooh, c'est trop mignon !_

_James_

…...

_Pardon ?_

_Lily_

…...

_Tu n'oses pas avouer ton immense amour pour moi de peur de vexer l'autre imbécile _

_James_

…...

_Je ne relèverais pas je crois, vu le niveau de ta réflexion …_

_Lily_

…...

_« L'autre imbécile » ? Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? Vaniteux !_

_Sirius_

…...

_*va se pendre *_

_Lily_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré son arrivée tardive, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que j'aurais droit à une petite review !


End file.
